What Vegeta Does on a Rainy Day aka
by Anime Gal3
Summary: This is just a really short fic that I felt like typing. ^^ It doesn't really have any purpose, it's just kinda there. Oh, by the way, it's also known as Vegeta meets Bop-It Extreme. Oo; Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: Ummm...DBZ? Never heard of it! Same with the bop-it beep-it boop-it thing...Heh heh...(That's what my mom calls it ^^;)  
  
HELLO! This is my first fic involving Vegeta as the main character...It's just some bit of something that I kind of felt like typing. 'CAUSE I LIKE TYPING!! The only reason why I thought of this was because I found my bop it and I got a high score of 155! Whoo hoo! So now I'm obbsessed with trying to beat that score...  
  
Gohan: No comment.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
What Vegeta Does on a Rainy Day a.k.a. Vegeta Meets Bop-It-Extreme  
  
  
  
"Woman! Did you fix the gravity room yet?" Vegeta barked at his wife Bulma, who was busy messing with a panel in front of the beloved gravity room.  
  
"No Vegeta, and I won't be done for quite some time so I would suggest you finding something else to do!" Bulma yelled hotly. Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. (A/N: Like a bull! Eee hee hee!) He looked around the room then thought of something.  
  
"I'm going over to spar with Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. A sound of clanking and running feet could be heard.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Bulma screamed, rounding the corner and holding up a wrench in a very threatning way. "It's raining outside and you are NOT going to be catching another cold!" Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Ha. The Prince of all Sai-Jinns didn't catch a cold! I just had...Allergies," he offered lamely. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"You're still not going out," she said firmly,"No means no!" she added upon seeing Vegeta open his mouth in protest. With that Bulma walked back to the gravity room. Vegeta slumped his shoulders in defeat then quickly regained his composition.  
  
"Fine then. The Prince of all Sai-Jinns doesn't need to fight ALL the time...After all, I don't need it," he consoled himself. Trunks was walking by and heard this.  
  
"Great...Dad's talking to himself again...What am I going to do with him?" he muttered before continuing on. Vegeta looked around the room, searching for something to do. He picked up a piece of string and waved it around in front of his face. "Ok, I'm out of ideas," Vegeta sat in a large easy chair. He snapped his jaw together a few times and once again surveyed the room. He looked up at the ceiling and at the t.v. Then Vegeta remembered something. "Trunks has a lot of toys...I'll go check them out...Just for a second, then I'll find something else to do," he nodded then quickly made his way upstairs to the toy room.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called down the empty hallway. She looked around then shrugged. "Hmm, guess he found something to do." Meanwhile, Vegeta had made his way into the toy room. He looked in disgust at all the games and things scattered on the floor. He pushed at the playstation with his foot, causing it to slide across the wooden floor and smack into another game. Music began to play then a voice called out...  
  
"Twist it.....Ahhh!" Vegeta jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. "Hey you win! ...NOT!" he walked over to the Bop-It-Extreme and tapped it with his foot a few times. The music started up again. "Pull it......Ahhh! Bum-mer," the toy cried. Vegeta picked it up and looked at it. On the round part it read 'Bop It Extreme.' There were a few things coming off of it. Each one had something different on it. One read 'Twist It' another 'Pull It' another 'Spin It' and the last one 'Flick It.' Vegeta picked it up and hit the thing marked 'Bop It.' Once again the music started.  
  
"Bop it!" Vegeta hit the middle again. It made a smashing noise and the music continued. "Pull it!" Vegeta looked at the object and found the lever. He reached to pull it but the Bop It Extreme cried out,"Ahhh! Hey you win! ...NOT! Score!" the bop it made one smashing noise then fell silent once again. Vegeta sat down in a bean bag chair and hit the middle again. "Bop it!" He bopped it. "Twist it!" Vegeta hesitated then quickly twisted the knob. "Bop it!"  
  
"Didn't you already tell me to do that?" he questioned.  
  
"Ahhh! Bum-mer. Score!" the bop it made two smashing noises this time. Vegeta smiled in triumph.  
  
"Ha. I have over come your pathetic game! I truly am the Prince of all Sai-Jinns!" he cried. Trunks stopped half-way through the door.  
  
"Ummm...Dad? There's a certain score that you have to beat you know," he said. Vegeta turned around.  
  
"What do you mean boy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Trunks sighed and walked over to his dad. He picked the game out of Vegeta's hands and twisted the knob.  
  
"High score!" followed by two looping noises, three cranking noises, and seven bashing noises.  
  
"Two hundered thirty seven," Trunks stated, handing the toy back to his father. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, then quickly went back to their regular furrowed brows look.  
  
"No probelm," he said, smacking the middle and hearing the music start up again.  
  
"Bop it!" Bash.  
  
"Twist it!" Crank.  
  
"Pull it!" Loop.  
  
"Flick it!" Flick.  
  
"Spin it!" Whoosh.  
  
"Spin it!" Whoosh.  
  
"Spin it!" Whoosh.  
  
"Twist it!" Vegeta, expecting it to be spin it again, accidently turned the wheel instead of twisting it.  
  
"Ahhh! Score!" seven bashing noises. Vegeta shifted in the bean bag chair and growled in frustration.  
  
"You're a tricky game...But I'm going to win!" with that he started playing again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ahhh! Score!" One looping sound, five cranking sounds, and three bashing sounds. Vegeta wiped the sweat away from his forehead and growled at the game.  
  
"YOU SAID BOP IT AND I BOPPED IT! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he yelled. (A/N: My bop it kept doing that to me...Whenever I bopped it it would say Ahhh! IT WAS SO ANNOYING!!!) Vegeta threw the game onto the ground angrily and it started up again. He quickly snatched it back up and started playing. About thirty minutes later...  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you?" Bulma called. Vegeta didn't hear her. He was counting his points as he went along.  
  
"Bop it!" Bash.  
  
"Two hunderd one..."  
  
"Twist it!" Crank.  
  
"Two hundred two..."  
  
Bulma made her way up the stairs and poked her head through the doorway. She smiled and laughed slightly and watched Vegeta concentrate on the bop it game.  
  
"Spin it!" Whoosh.  
  
"Two hundere twenty nine..."  
  
Bulma started to debate with herself wheter or not to tell Vegeta that it had stopped raining. She decided to wait.  
  
"Flick it!" Flick.  
  
"Two hundered thirty..."  
  
"Pull it!" Loop.  
  
"Two hundred thirty one..." Vegeta's excitement grew. He was almost there! Just a few more and he would be the winner.  
  
"Spin it!" Whoosh.  
  
"Two hundred thirty five..."  
  
"Twist it!" Crank.  
  
"Two hundred thirty six..."  
  
"Flick it!" Flick.  
  
"Two hundred thirty seven..." Vegeta smirked. One more and he would beat Trunks.  
  
"Bop it!" Bash.  
  
"Ahhh! Hey you win!" Vegeta grinned. "NOT!" his face fell. "Score!" Two looping noises, three cranking noises, and seven bashing noises. Vegeta grew angry.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T WIN?! I BOPPED IT! I BOPPED IT!" he shook the toy violently. Bulma decided to step in now.  
  
"Vegeta...It stopped raining outside so you can go spar with Goku," she said. Vegeta spun around, the bop it still clenched tightly in his fists.  
  
"I can? I mean...Well, at least I won't have fidget around with Trunks' pathetic toys anymore," he stated. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, walking out of the room. Vegeta glared at the bop it and dropped it onto the floor. Once again, the music started playing.  
  
"Bop it!"  
  
BOOM.  
  
Vegeta smiled and dusted his hands off, looking at the pile of dust where the bop it once sat.  
  
"There...I win," he told it before walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe...That crazie Vegeta! Well, once again, this was just a short silly thing that I came up with off the top of my head...Oo; Yeah buddy. Review if you liked it! And if you didn't...Review it anyway! 


End file.
